Harry Potter and the Beginning of Days
by Anna LaShue
Summary: Harry Potter is to begin his 5th year at Hogwarts, until an unstopable force comes to Privit Drive, bringing Harry and Lord Voldemort closer than ever thought! R


Harry Potter and the Beginning of Days  
  
By: Aradia A. Black  
Series by: J.K. Rowling  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry Potter awoke in bed, not knowing that this year, things would definitely change for him. He would be back in school in only two weeks, but Harry doesn't attend a normal school, because Harry isn't a normal teenager. Harry is a sixteen year old wizard just out of his fourth year, almost in his fifth, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In Harry's fourth year, he competed in the Triwizard Tournament, which in the end, aided Lord Voldemort, the darkest wizard for over a century return to his body. Voldemort, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or You Know Who, as almost all of the wizarding world calls him, killed Harry's parents, Lily and James, when Harry was only a little over a year old. He had attempted to kill Harry, but the curse backfired, a curse that killed many powerful wizards and witches, and left Harry with only a scar shaped like a lightning bolt while Voldemort was cursed from his body, being too far gone to die.  
Harry scrambled out of bed, not wanting to wake the Dursley's. The Dursley's, Petunia and Vernon and their over-grown son Dudley, were Harry's only living relatives, other than his Aunt Marge and his godfather Sirius Black (Harry's mum was Putunia'a sister). Hedwig, Harry's snow owl, hasn't returned from her flight in almost over a month, she was out delivering a package for Hermionie. Hermionie Granger and Ron Weasly were Harry's two best friends in all of Hogwarts.  
"Harry, come down here, please." Petunia called up the stairs to her only nephew.  
'Why is she being so nice?' Harry thought as he slowly made his way to the kitchen.  
  
"Boy, you better have a good reason for sleeping all day, I have clients coming to the house in an hour." Uncle Vernon bellowed.  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked, slightly confused.  
"Never mind." Aunt Petunia said softly to her husband as he had just started to say something. "These came for you, dear." She said gently to Harry, handing him three letters.  
  
Just as Harry took the letters from Petunia, the telephone rang, so Harry left the kitchen and went into the living room to read his letters, but just as he was about to close the door, he heard his name.  
  
"-No, Harry is still alive...Yes, we're taking good care of him, why wouldn't we?...What do you mean?..." Harry assumed his Aunt Putunia was talking on the phone with someone from the Ministry of Magic. "-Why would you even think of doing that?...Yes, I see...I'll be there...seven...PM...Cafe Inn?...the thirtieth of...August...Yes, I got it. Good-bye."  
"Who was that?" Uncle Vernon demanded.  
"Never mind that." Petunia snapped at Vernon.  
  
All was now silent as Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon headed up to bed.  
'I wonder what that was all about?' Harry thought as he finally looked at his letters. One was from his best friend Ron, one was from Hogwarts, and the last one was signed- 'To the Boy Who Lived', whatever that means.  
'I'll open that one last." Harry thought as he opened the letter from Ron.  
  
Harry,  
Sorry I didn't write back last time you wrote, some weird things have been going on around here. Mum says hi. Hermionie's here, it took her forever to get back from Iceland. Her parents are hiding somewhere, Dumbledore thinks it's be better for them to have no contact with anyone. But, um...when are you coming to the burrow? Well, I gotta go.   
Write back.  
Ron  
  
"I wonder what is going on at the burrow." Harry said aloud to himself as he set Ron's letter to the side and opened, instead of the letter from Hogwarts, the letter that was signed- 'To the Boy Who Lived'.  
The envelope was a thick yellow parchment, sealed with a serpent seal.  
  
Harry Potter,  
This letter is for you only, don't let another soul read it. I think you will do what is asked of you, you seem capable of that, at least. Think you for helping me return to my body this past year. I no longer wish to kill you. You see, I need you, even though I hate to say I need help. I think we can, in fact, be friends, very good friends. Come to Hogsmead on the first of September. Come alone, I don't feel like dealing with people just now. One of my death eaters will meet you there. Be there at about, oh, nine, nine-thirty. Don't be late. Remember Harry, come alone.  
Voldemort  
  
  
'I defently have to remember to tell Ron and Hermionie about this letter. Should I go?'  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
Welcome back to your fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The new term will begin on September the first, the Hogwarts train will leave platform nine-and-three-quarters at eleven o'clock.   
Enclosed is a list of your school books for the year.   
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
As Harry took out the list of books he would need, he noticed another sheet of parchment and decided to read this one first.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
As your head-of-house, I am pleased to inform you that I have named you to be a prefect, effective when the new term begins on September the first.   
This is a responsibility that I know you will not take lightly, as your record speaks for itself. You will be responsible for other students' conduct when professors are not present and you will be expected to uphold all school rules and regulations to the letter. This is an important leadership position. We expect nothing but the best from our prefects. Both of your parents were prefects, and I know they would be proud of you.   
As a prefect, you will have access to certain school facilities that are not   
available to the general student population, and you will be required to attend regular meetings of all of the prefects in the fifth, sixth and seventh years, which are led jointly by the Head Boy and Head Girl, who will be Roger   
Davies of Ravenclaw House and Alicia Spinnet of our own Gryffindor House.  
Congratulations, Harry! I look forward to welcoming you as a prefect on   
September the first.  
Yours sincerely,   
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress   
  
Harry looked at the accompanying list of new fifth-year prefects.  
  
Gryffindor:   
Hermione Granger  
Harry Potter  
Ron Weasley   
Hufflepuff:  
Hannah Abbot  
Ernie MacMillan  
Ravenclaw:  
Mandy Brocklehurst  
Evan Davies  
Slytherin:  
Draco Malfoy  
  
'Malfoy?' Harry thought. 'Oh my god, I made perfect! But why are there three Gryffindor perfects and only one Slythrin? Wait, there's still my book list.' Harry pulled out the third piece of parchment.  
  
Hogwarts School  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Course Books  
The Standard Book of spells(Grade 5)  
by Miranda Goshawk  
A Beginners' Guide to Advanced Transfiguration  
by Emeric Switch  
  
"Advanced Transfiguration?" Harry said aloud. "How can we be ready to start that?"  
But before Harry could utter another word, his whole world went dark, and finally, everything on Privet Drive was silent. 


End file.
